onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ill-Boding Patterns
Ill-Boding Patterns Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 13 Directed By: Ron Underwood Air Date: March 19, 2016 Previous Episode: Murder Most Foul Next Episode Page 23 "Ill-Boding Patterns" is the thirteenth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on March 19, 2017. In this episode, Gold must find a way to stop Gideon from going dark as he prepares to kill Emma, while Hook must find a way to hide the truth about Robert from her, and Wish Realm Robin seeks an ally to help escape Storybrooke. In the past, the legend of Beowulf and how he crossed paths with Rumplestiltskin is revealed. Plot 'Opening Sequence' An ogre from the Ogre Wars is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Desperate Souls" and before "Nasty Habits." The Storybrooke events take place after "Murder Most Foul". 'In the Character's Past' In the pre-first curse Enchanted Forest, the events of the first Ogre Wars are detailed. A young soldier is being encouraged by his leader, Beowulf, to keep fighting against the creatures. Beowulf then displays the sword that Emma will take possession of in the future and leads his men into battle. When Beowulf sees an ogre and goes after it, someone beats him to it: Rumplestiltskin. He used his dagger to genocide the creatures. His actions would cause a deeper rift between Rumplestiltskin and the teenage Baelfire. Later on at a village, the people ask Rumplestiltskin to defend them against a creature named Grendel. Baelfire, hoping that saving the village will restore Rumplestiltskin's good name, believes that he can do it without resorting to dark magic, so Rumplestiltskin gives him the dagger to keep him from using it. When they arrived to the cave to draw out Grendel, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire discovered it was a setup by Beowulf, who wanted revenge on Rumplestiltskin for denying him victory during the Ogre Wars by setting him up to frame the Dark One for the murder of the villagers. After Baelfire fails to stop Beowulf, Baelfire summons Rumplestiltskin and forces his father to kill him, but Rumplestiltskin refuses, opting to send them to a new village instead, but in the end Baelfire killed Beowulf after he command his father to do so. The events convinced Baelfire that they should use dark magic to protect themselves, but Rumplestiltskin felt otherwise, by secretly giving Baelfire a memory potion he slipped inside his drink to make him forget about what happened and keep him from going dark. Unfortunately, Baelfire's memory would later come back and this time he accused his father of killing Beowulf. 'Storybrooke' At Granny's, Archie finds Hook drinking, now that he realized that he killed Robert, who happens to be Emma's grandfather, however he decides not to divulge details. When he later visited Emma at the house, he wanted to tell Emma the truth, but Emma thought he was keeping something from him and she showed him the engagement ring that he wanted to give her and she tells him that she will marry him. Hook gets down on one knee and proposed, but decided not to tell Emma about Robert by keeping that to himself. Meanwhile, Belle and Mother Superior search for Gideon, believing that he is after the sword that Emma had the night they first met, and as expected they were right, because at the Sheriff's Station, Gideon is caught by Gold while trying to obtain the sword and his father uses his magic to knock Gideon out. At the clock tower, Gideon comes to and is tied up, as Gold tells him about what happened during the first Ogre Wars when he attempted to stop it. Gideon then told his father about what The Black Fairy did to him and why he wanted revenge. Gideon soon catches on to Gold's plan to erase his memory after he was given a tea that was laced with the potion and he takes the dagger to control his father. Gideon then uses the dagger to force Gold to reveal the sword's origin and its forger, and Gold tells him that it was The Blue Fairy who created it. As Gideon keeps Gold from stopping him, he believes that he is taking Mother Superior's powers after he freezes her, but its Gold who is doing this so Gideon won't go dark. After the sword is newly forged, Gideon returned the dagger to Gold. At the same time, Robin has shown up at Zelena's, and the witch is stunned to find him there. He wants to leave Storybrooke and she agrees to help him. However, Regina is waiting for them at the city limits, having caught on to Robin stealing the heart from the vault and the anti-magic potion he had on him doesn't work. Knowing that he is stuck in Storybrooke, Regina, now convinced that the Wish Realm Robin will never live up to the one she remembers, offers him a chance to leave if he chooses to do so. Later on, Regina and Zelena finally come to a truce as sisters, but suddenly becomes aware that the Regina's other half, The Evil Queen, is still missing. Unfortunately, the serum (still in its form as a cobra) doesn't stay missing for long because after Robin is bitten by the aforementioned creature the anti-magic potion turned out to really work and The Evil Queen is back in her normal form. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Torstein Bjørklund as Beowulf *Brandon Spink as Baelfire Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features an ogre. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter acount on November 15, 2016. *The episode's title appears in a passage between the lines 1455 to 1458 of the poem Beowulf, in which Hrunting - the sword given to Beowulf by Unferth - is described: "The iron blade with its ill-boding patterns had been tempered in blood".